Mobile phones today offer an impressive variety of multi-media functions designed to enhance the user experience. These functions include e-mail access, high speed data networks, digital camera and video functionality, and music storage and playback. Thus, today's mobile phones can combine elements of telephony, personal digital assistants (PDAs), Internet access for web-browsing or e-mail, proprietary data exchanges such as short messaging service (SMS) or multi-media messaging service (MMS), instant messaging (IM), a platform for software applications, photography, and music such as MP3 players.
Mobile phones have a form factor designed for portability. Portability, however, limits the user experience when utilizing one or more of the aforementioned multi-media functions. For instance, audio fidelity for a mobile phone is well below that of a Hi-Fi stereo system. The mobile phone's display can not compare to that of a television (even a small one). The mobile phone's user input mechanisms suffer in comparison to standard computer data entry devices like a keyboard or a mouse.
Thus, while the mobile phone is technically capable of many functions, the user experience suffers in comparison to other devices.
What is needed is a means for providing an enhanced user experience utilizing the mobile phone's existing system bus connector when utilizing the multi-media functions included on today's mobile phones.